This program is a combination of three projects, the first one proposes to investigate the air pollution effects in southern Puerto Rico. Physical and chemical parameters of the atmosphere will be measured and correlated with public health in southern Puerto Rico. The second project deals with the radiation chemistry of biological important compounds such as antitumor purines and with radiosensitization studies of soft tissues sarcoma transplanted in mice. It is anticipated that these investigations will provide a significant step in the radiochemical therapeutic treatment of cancerous tissues. The third project involves investigations of the interactions of furans and nitrofurans with DNA. Active species responsible for DNA interaction upon reduction of nitrofurans will be identified. In general, the Biomedical Research Program at Catholic University of Puerto Rico will foster a new era of academic research within southern Puerto Rico.